


i live in a hologram with you

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda filthy but also kinda sweet, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: Adam must’ve noticed too, because he shook the expression from his face. “Shut up, Lynch. You’re the pretty one.”It was fast. All rushing and sharp breaths and quick moans. All adrenaline. All lust for the other. While what they were doing was so dirty, Ronan had never felt more pure.Or,Ronan calls Adam and asks him to come home for a quickie during his lunch break. Smut and feelings ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> or,
> 
> my contribution to the pynch tag because it has been DEAD lately and we all need some pynch smut in our lives. 
> 
> title is from lorde's buzzcut season, and adam and ronan's characters might be a little off in this esp towards the beginning, but i think it evened out by the end. hopefully it did and hopefully you all like this!!

“Hey,” Ronan says hopefully into the phone. “When’s your lunch break?” He asks. It’s quiet at the barns, like always. Opal is spending the day at Fox Way, and Ronan’s already finished up all his chores and its not even one yet. He figured it was worth a shot to give Adam a call and see what he could work out. 

“My lunch break?” Adam replies from the other side of the line. “Since when does Boyd give me a lunch break?” 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Since you started working full time.” After he graduated, Ronan convinced him to drop all of his other crappy part time jobs and just work a normal 40 hours at Boyd’s. He figured one full time job felt more normal than three part time ones. The shifts were more decent too. He also convinced him to stay at the barns full time, which Adam only agreed to sense St. Angnes was draining his bank anyway. Just for the summer, Ronan would tell him. And Ronan figured if he could have Adam Parrish—well-rested, cared for, and better than ever—for a summer, maybe it was as good as having him for forever. 

“Yeah, but I can’t always take it. It gets busy here and Boyd needs me.”

“Yeah? Does Boyd need you more than your boyfriend does?” Ronan half-heartedly chuckled. 

The line was quiet for a little bit. “Don’t be like that, Lynch.” Adam replied in a tone matching Ronan’s teasing one. “Why’d you call me anyways?”

Ronan had to bite back a smile. He could talk to Adam and his Henrietta accent for days. “I was wondering…” Ronan twiddled the phone cord between his fingers, feeling like he was a nervous school girl calling her crush for the first time. “If you’d like to come home at lunch?"

"Okay, what for?"

Ronan bit his tongue. "A quickie?" Ronan could practically see Adam’s smirk through the phone.

“Yeah?” Adam grinned. 

“Yeah.”

“Miss me? Already?” He teased. 

“Shut up.” Ronan was blushing. And aroused. 

“Okay, I’ll wrap up and be on my way. I’ll be there in twenty. Love you.” Adam said. Ronan could tell by his voice he was already in a rush to get back to the Barns. What a loser. 

“Not so busy at Boyd’s anymore?”

“Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that the whole point?”

Adam hung up. 

—

“Hey,” Ronan said cooly when Adam came through the door. He gave him a look as he said it. Eyes wide, eyebrows slightly raised, and his lip drawn between his teeth. Kind of a what-are-we-doing kind of thing. Letting Adam know that he had charge if he wanted it. 

“Hey,” he said back. Different look. Quick raise of the eyebrows and a smirk. He didn’t say much, but Ronan knew what he meant. We’re doing this and I got this. 

“You got here quick,” Ronan added. It was probably only fifteen minutes since the phone call and the barns is a good thirty minute drive from Henrietta. The thought of Adam speeding sent chills down his back. Cute boys in fast cars was his thing. 

Adam flashed another grin. “I only have a forty-five minute lunch break, babe.” Adam took a few steps closer to Ronan. He smelled highly of gasoline, and looked of it too. This was also Ronan’s thing. “Gotta cut time somewhere, and it sure of hell isn’t going to be here.” 

Ronan matched Adam’’s grin. He let Adam’s hands do whatever they wanted, while his lips seemed interested in Ronan’s neck. Ronan didn’t object. 

Smoothly and sensually, Adam made his way up to Ronan’s ear. He whispered: “Couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

“Yeah?” Ronan said, his voice coming out a little higher than intended. “Were you touching yourself?”

Adam scoffed half heartedly. “Like you weren’t.” 

As they talked, Ronan took steps backwards, Adam walking him to the counter. his back hit the countertop, and they stopped walking. Ronan’s heart stopped as well. 

“Okay guilty,” he laughed. His eyes met Adam’s and he leaned forward to connect their lips in the first kiss of the moment. It was hot and quick, but still sweet. “And, I’m also guilty of really,” he paused, drawing out the word in a way that sent chills down Adam’s back, “really wanting you to fuck me on this counter.” His breath was hot and heavy, while Adam’s hand snuck between his thighs, the sneaky bastard. 

Ronan grinned, lopsided and dirty.

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Opal’s gone, right?” 

Ronan nodded. 

“Good, because I want you to make all the noise you want. Yeah, babe?” Adam said, it drove Ronan insane, and Adam knew it. Ronan knew Adam knew it too.  
Adam’s hand continued up Ronan’s thigh, the two of them just riling up the other more. A little game they played, you could say. Who could get the other friskier. So far, Adam was winning. Ronan was loving the attention and praise Adam was offering, and he wouldn’t last long without getting what he wanted. 

Ronan whimpered, “Adam.”

The latter looked up. “Yeah? You done? Want me now?” Adam said in a tone less teasing and more willing to give his boyfriend what he wanted. 

“Please.”

“Well, I really wanted to give you a, uh, hummer, first, if you don’t mind.” Adam smiled. He kissed Ronan on the cheek and looked at him for approval. Ronan nodded quickly. Adam got on his knees and started fidgeting with the buttons on Ronan’s jeans. Jesus christ. 

Adam pulled down Ronan’s pants and underwear just enough so that everything was on full view. Ronan felt ecstatic, he could feel his adrenaline pumping even. He loved when his boyfriend blew him almost as much as he enjoying blowing him. He loved running his hands through his hair, listening to the messy sounds, everything.

It started slow, extremely slow for the amount of time they had before Adam had to be back on his way, but Ronan knew Adam knew what he was doing—slowly driving Ronan up a wall, one lick at a time. Jesus, Adam. He thought. He was fucking kitten licking the tip, looking up with innocent eyes, like some kind of saint. 

“Fuck, shit, can you-“ Ronan winced, “fuck.”

Adam grinned up at him, a joke. They were friends before they were lovers, so teasing was extremely common in their relationship. After Ronan returned the grin (sarcastically, as it wasn’t as funny to him), Adam started again. 

The angle was awkward, probably hurt Adam’s back, but they made it work. Adam was able to take all of Ronan. which still caused Ronan to gasp every time because what the fuck Parrish. He always deep throated him with out a single thought to it too. Like one second he would be smiling up at Ronan, and the next choking on eight inches. Without a thought to it. Ronan always considered himself to be like that, able to act before thinking, think later. And he did. But Adam, it was like he was on autopilot. He didn’t ponder, didn’t ask, didn’t think. Not when it came to stuff like this. He just knew. Ronan liked that about him.

“Mmm, so pretty,” Ronan said, running his fingers through Adam’s hair. Ronan saw Adam blush. He looked so submissive like this, a sight that made Ronan’s bones rattle.

Adam must’ve noticed too, because he shook the look from his face. “Shut up, Lynch. You’re the pretty one.”

It was fast. All rushing and sharp breaths and quick moans. All adrenaline. All lust for the other. While what they were doing was so dirty, Ronan had never felt more pure.

They continued like this for a bit. Ronan contemplating Adam and everything about Adam, while the latter practiced swirling his lip around Ronan’s tip. It was… a lot.

“Shit, shit,” Ronan swore, his hips bucking up. “Enough, shit. At this pace I’m going to be dead by the time you leave for Boyd’s.” 

“Am I wearing you out, Lynch?” Adam pulled off. “Need a breather?”

Ronan shook his head. “Fuck that. Just, fuck me, please.”

Adam wiped off his mouth with his hand. “Okay, give me a sec.”

The way Adam undressed was striking to say the least. He looked like a model. He also looked like there was nothing on his mind except for the task at hand. Ronan liked that look. The Adam Parrish Look. 

“Prep?” He asked to Ronan, who was still sitting on the countertop. Ronan decided he better take of his shirt now, but his pants still hung by his feet.

He shook his head. “No, did it while I was waiting for you to get here.”

Adam laughed as he rummaged through the kitchen counters. “Bitch.” He picked up lube and a condom. Ronan whined.

“No condom?” Adam offered. Ronan nodded. They only used them sometimes. They were both clean and not sleeping with anyone else, and it wasn’t like Ronan was going to get pregnant anytime soon. They figured it was alright, it was still safe. 

Adam headed over to Ronan and kissed him. Hard. Ronan couldn’t see but he could definitely feel Adam pressed up against him. He realized this was probably just as exhilarating for Adam as it was for him. Adam, going home on his lunch break to fuck his boyfriend on the kitchen counter. Fuck. Ronan was so attracted to him.

“Shit,” Adam swore as he pulled away from Ronan. He slicked himself up with lube (and did his best to make sure Ronan was lubed up as well) before pulling Ronan’s waist closer to his own. They were so close they were practically connected at his point. Ronan’s back was hurting because of the obviously hard countertop he was kind of laying on, kind of sitting on. Either way it didn’t really matter because he could feel Adam’s dick rubbing against his entrance, and fuck he really wanted this. 

“Ready?” Adam asked, looking at Ronan, who nodded. Adam kept looking at Ronan the whole time as he slowly pushed in. 

Ronan grimaced. He loved and also hated this part. He opened his mouth in a ‘o’ shape, gasping, and Adam mirrored his expression. Ronan gripped the counter, this was going to be fun.

Slowly, Adam started thrusting faster. He held onto Ronan by his hips, making sure everything was going smoothly. Ronan lifted his head forward, signifying that he wanted to be kissed. Adam picked up on this, and connected their lips in a sinful kiss. Sometimes they would do this the whole time, kiss, and would’t let go until it was over. Just kissing and well, love. 

Ronan could hear the skin on skin noises echoing from around the house. Fuck, they were so loud. And, shit, Ronan was being fucked on the counter and how could this really get any hotter?

“Shit, Parrish,” Ronan said as Adam started thrusting harder and deeper. It wowed him every time. 

They kept going. Adam not saying much, and Ronan spouting off swear words and moans, like usual. Adam kept his thrusts accurate, hitting Ronan’s “good spot” as best as he could. 

Adam had told Ronan once after sex that he always wanted sex to be about Ronan. Not because he didn’t want to accept pleasure or some shit, but because it made Adam feel better knowing that Ronan felt good. Ronan thought about that now, and fuck, why did Adam have to be such a sap?

“Doin’ so good for me, Ro’,” Adam whispered in a voice that reminded Ronan of honey. Accent thick and rich, his words sweet. Ronan melted. 

Ronan could only moan. Moan and take Adam’s hand and pull it towards him. He originally grabbed his hand to drag it to his mouth, probably suck on his fingers until he finally combusted. But, instead, he took Adam’s hand, and placed on his neck.

Adam bucked. “Fuck, you sure?”

They had done this a few time before. Each made Adam a little weary for… obvious reasons. But, Ronan made it apparent that he trusted Adam, and this was purely for pleasure.  
Adam nodded, and tightened his grip on Ronan’s neck. This, in combination with Adam’s thrusts, made Ronan feel like he could die at any second. What even the fuck was Adam Parrish. 

A few more thrusts and Ronan was feeling close. Adam took notice of this and started jerking him off. 

Ronan sucked in a breath. “Fuck Parrish,” he breathed, hot and heavy. “You’re so good to me.” Ronan knew he was almost done for. He and Adam should really fuck on the counter more often, take use of the space they have. 

It was Adam’s turn to moan now. “Damn right I am.” He laughed half-heartedly. “My little slut needed me to come home and fuck him? In the middle of the day? On the counter?”  
Shit. That was such a turn on, for the both of them. Ronan loved when Adam was filthy with him. Ronan started bucking and writhing, He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he took sharp, jagged breaths. This was so much and Ronan was living for every second of it.

“Fuck, shit, take my cock, yeah, fuck babe.” Adam rambled on, much to Ronan’s pleasure. He could probably get off on just the blatant sound of Adam’s voice. “Fuck, Ronan.”  
A few more quick thrusts, and Ronan was done. “Ahh, Adam, shit, I love you, love you, love you—I’m coming.” He came all over Adam’s hand and both their stomachs. Adam’s expression tightened, and Ronan could feel him coming as well. 

They both stilled and took a moment to catch their breath. Adam pulled out and kissed Ronan on the cheek sloppily. They didn’t move for a few more moments. 

Ronan made a noise. “Yuck. I feel gross.”

Adam laughed. “Yeah, I bet.” His eyes softened. “Fuck, your bum probably hurts. Let’s get you off this counter.”

Ronan took Adam’s hand. “What a gentleman.” 

They decided on the couch. Adam fetched Ronan a towel and his clothes. He cleaned himself up the best he could with his post-sex exhaustion, while he assumed Adam was getting ready to go back to Boyd’s. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, probably to dream about Adam and sex. 

Before he could, though, he felt the couch shift and someone wrap their arms around him. Adam. He smiled. “Mmm, you’re gonna be late, babe.” Ronan wasn’t huge on pet names for Adam, but he was too sleepy to care. 

“Not going,” he whispered. Ronan opened his eyes and turned to him.

“Why?”

“Just called him, he doesn’t mind.” 

Ronan shook his head. Fuck, Adam really was so good to him. “You’re so lame, Parrish.” 

“It wasn’t busy, anyway,” he continued. “I thought it would be a better use of my time to stay here with you.” 

“Shut up,” Ronan mumbled, his cheeks rosy pink. Ronan took Adam’s arm, and pulled him closer, so their naked bodies meshed together beautifully, maybe even more beautiful than how they just had. 

“Love you,” Adam said after a few minutes, or maybe Ronan was already dreaming. 'I know when I’m awake and when I’m asleep,' he used to say, but when his life was as magical and sweet as this, it was hard to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr; ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
